


Охота на оборотня

by Digital_Demon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Demon/pseuds/Digital_Demon
Summary: Лес встречал незваных гостей запахами сырости, прелой листвы и скорой зимы.В этом лесу молодой маг выслеживал опасного оборотня.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 4





	Охота на оборотня

Осенний лес был пёстрым и мрачным – удивительное сочетание. Деревья давно уже оделись в багряные и золотые уборы, но под свинцово-серым, затянутым тучами небом пейзаж всё равно казался тоскливым, а краски грязными и поблёкшими. Лес встречал незваных гостей запахами сырости, прелой листвы и скорой зимы.  
В этом лесу молодой маг выслеживал опасного оборотня.  
Маг совершенно не волновался – он специализировался на смертоносной тёмной магии и привык уничтожать опаснейших тварей сотнями. Просто по личным причинам не слишком любил убивать оборотней.  
Мага звали Джексон.  
Огонёк на конце посоха указывал ему путь и мог при необходимости предупредить об опасности. Но пока молчал, уже два часа как. Джексон задумчиво хмурился – ему совсем не нравились ни этот сырой лес, ни это задание. Магам полагалось коротать время в тишине и уюте своей башни, а не гоняться по холоду за всякими тварями, но что поделаешь, зарабатывать же как-то надо. Тем более что в последнее время заказов у него и так кот наплакал – стараниями самого Джексона здешние окрестности стали так тихи и спокойны, что хоть под кустом посреди леса ночуй – ничем не рискуешь. Хорошо для местных жителей, но плохо для него же самого и его маленького приработка.  
А тут вдруг оборотень этот откуда-то взялся посреди всеобщей благодати.  
Нанявшие Джексона крестьяне предупредили, что оборотень, был огромный и чересчур жуткий даже для своего кошмарного племени. У страха, конечно, глаза велики, но жили в этой деревушке на отшибе не самые трусливые люди – иным было просто нечего делать в таком отдалении от больших городов и торговых путей, на границе колдовского леса. Подходящее место для магов и прочих отщепенцев, а вот народ тут селился разве что самый отчаянный. И если уж они перетрусили, словно непуганые детишки…  
У Джексона было лишь одно предположение на этот счёт. Одно очень нехорошее предположение. Он, конечно, убьёт оборотня, раз уж тот досаждает людям. Но ситуация ему совсем не нравилась.  
А оборотень уже был совсем рядом. Он ловчил и путал следы, то отбегая подальше, то подбираясь совсем близко, то ли не голодный, то ли опасающийся чересчур самоуверенного человека с непривычным запахом. Джексон уже устал ждать прямого нападения. Наконец кусты зашуршали за спиной у мага, и что-то чёрное мелькнуло в той стороне. Магический посох всё ещё молчал, а значит, опасности не было. Или всё же была?  
Джексон нахмурился сильнее и, держа боевое заклятие наготове, осторожно сошёл с тропы в густой подлесок, в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного. В следующее мгновение «подозрительное» молча вылетело на него из кустов, проскочило сквозь завесу искр от инстинктивно брошенного заклинания, даже не заметив её, и заключило в медвежьи по силе объятия. От неожиданности маг не устоял на ногах, и они вместе со зверем покатились по шуршащей палой листве.  
Во время короткого кувырка в объятиях оборотня Джексон успел по-быстрому попрощаться с жизнью, перебрать в уме возможные причины отказа собственной магии и разозлиться. А шлёпнувшись вместо земли на тяжело вздымающуюся звериную грудь, он наконец рассмотрел болтающийся на ней подозрительно знакомый амулет. Защитный амулет собственного авторства, между прочим. С несработавшим боевым заклинанием сразу стало всё очень даже ясно. Джексон поднял взгляд выше и глухо, облегчённо выругался.  
На него смотрели крайне довольные алые глаза. А сильные лапы прижимали к себе с немыслимой для зверя осторожностью.  
\- Скотт, это совершенно не смешно, - проворчал Джексон, невольно выгибая спину под невесомыми прикосновениями чужих когтей. Он пытался выглядеть строгим, но после подобных кувырков из засады выходило это не очень. Для начала нужно было хотя бы отдышаться.  
Скотт что-то невнятно прорычал, не заморачиваясь на то, чтобы обратится и ответить нормально.  
Алые глаза, чёрная кожа и чёрная же клочковатая шерсть, чудовищные когти на огромных лапах – альфа-оборотень в своей второй форме – то ещё кошмарное зрелище. Но Джексон не боялся, отлично зная, чего стоит весь этот меховой антураж и как эта огромная зверюга может с испуганным поскуливанием удирать от маленького прутика. Ладно, от прутика подкрёплённого небольшим заклятием, но это всё равно забавно. Да и чего вообще можно бояться, когда на тебя смотрят с таким щенячьим восторгом?  
-Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько рисковал? – Джексон выгнул бровь с самым строгим видом, на какой только был способен, лёжа на огромном тяжело дышащем меховом коврике, который сейчас представлял собой его довольно растёкшийся по земле собеседник.  
Всё впечатление от его строгости тут же испортил длинный розовый язык, лизнувший молодого мага прямо в нос.  
Джексон фыркнул, отстраняясь. Возможно, ради хорошей выволочки некоторым мохнатым ему стоило бы даже подняться. Но лежать в чужих объятиях было слишком тепло и удобно, а холодный осенний лес был не слишком прельщающей альтернативой.  
\- А если бы они позвали охотников? – попытался он ещё раз воззвать к чужому здравомыслию.  
Здравомыслия в этом мохнатом комке мускулов не наблюдалось ни капли. Стосковавшийся за каких-то несколько дней Скотт был занят тем, что пытался подольститься к своей паре и избежать заслуженного наказания. Джексона осторожно, словно хрустального, притянули ближе, огромная морда ткнулась ему в шею, зарываясь в воротник одежды и жадно втягивая родной запах. Горячий язык коснулся разгорячённой кожи в волчьем аналоге поцелуя.  
\- Сам бы прибил придурка… - Джексон закатил глаза, старательно делая вид, что прикосновение ему совершенно безразлично. – Скотт, ты что, правда не понимаешь, насколько мог влипнуть?  
Оборотень на секунду отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него невиннейшим взглядом. Такое выражение настолько не шло его жуткой физиономии, что Джексон невольно усмехнулся. Но тут же снова нахмурился, не желая признаваться даже себе, что это мохнатое создание уже почти научилось из него верёвки вить. По всем правилам, Джексон должен был бы сейчас наорать на него так, чтобы птицы с окрестных деревьев посрывались от испуга, а не позволять себя обнимать. Маг коротко вдыхал и выдыхал, разыскивая в себе остатки былого гнева.  
Нет, всё-таки он стал слишком мягок. И кто же был в этом виноват? Большой и страшный оборотень, который сейчас смотрел щенячьими глазами и специально не превращался, чтобы его не слишком ругали. Джексон был просто не в состоянии по-настоящему злиться на Скотта, когда тот вот так изображал мохнатый коврик, отлично зная, что провинился. Ему вообще не полагалось отходить далеко от башни и уж тем более – показываться на глаза людям. Риск был слишком велик. Едва подумав об этом, Джексон понял, что, пожалуй, ещё может разозлиться.  
\- А вот если бы они действительно позвали охотников… - мрачно повторил он, невольно и абсолютно привычно почёсывая мягкую шёрстку на чувствительном местечке под горлом огромного оборотня. Мохнатые лапы уже сползали со спины мага на более интересную им часть тела, но тему разговора это не меняло. – И те бы узнали, что у нас тут разгуливает настоящий живой оборотень, да ещё и альфа. Сказать, что бы тогда было и сколько охотников сюда бы сбежалось? Оборотни сейчас редки, а альфу в нашем королевстве последним видел, наверное, только я один.  
Упомянутый альфа довольно заурчал.  
\- И ничего в этом хорошего нет! – буркнул Джексон, не оценив такую реакцию. – Сейчас за тушку альфы (и да, это я про тебя вообще-то) любой маг отвалит золотом по весу. Из вас такие эликсиры и артефакты делают – закачаешься! И только такой идиот как я мог повестись на щенячий взгляд и передумать убивать раненого оборотня. И что в результате? В результате я вынужден жить в башне на отшибе, чтобы никто тебя не заметил и не прибил ради награды. А ты, неблагодарная зараза, бегаешь по окрестным лесам и напрашиваешься на неприятности!  
На него посмотрели крайне обиженно. Обида на волчьей морде смотрелась не менее забавно, чем невинность, но на сей раз Джексон ответил несгибаемым гневным взглядом. В конце концов ситуация действительно была серьёзной, и то, что он тоже рад видеть этого бестолкового щенка-переростка, не оправдывало такого рискованного поступка.  
Скотт стушевался под этим взглядом и осторожно отодвинул Джексона, переставив его на землю. Затем тело оборотня потекло, словно тёмная вода, выламываясь и меняясь, пока на месте чудовища не оказался смуглый парень с тёплыми карими глазами и чуть скошенной челюстью, абсолютно голый и довольно обиженный.  
\- Я ведь это ради тебя… - пробурчал он мрачно, ежась от холода. Похоже, только потребность оправдаться и заставила его превратиться, в мохнатой шкуре оборотню в осеннем лесу было куда уютнее.  
Джексон закатил глаза:  
\- И каким это образом твоё дефиле перед крестьянами и прочее напрашивание на неприятности должно было мне пригодиться?  
Ему было искренне интересно. Не смотря на уже довольно долгое время, проведённое вместе, он всё ещё не слишком понимал, как работает голова Скотта… если она вообще работает. Большинство озвученных планов оборотня вгоняли Джексона в состояние недоумённого изумления, пока он пытался понять их логику или же убедиться, что она там действительно отсутствует.  
\- Ты же сам жаловался, что у тебя заказов не было, - сообщил Скотт, глядя с таким видом, словно всё было совершенно очевидно. – Вот я и решил помочь.  
Джексон ошарашено моргнул, затем призвал на помощь все свои мыслительные способности и очень постарался отыскать в этой идее хоть что-нибудь здравое. Стоило отдать Скотту должное, определённая логика в этом была – крестьянам действительно проще обратиться к знакомому, пусть и чёрному, магу, чем разыскивать незнакомых охотников. Вот только самому Джексону толку от такого заказа было бы не больше, чем от шубы в жаркий день – одни проблемы.  
\- Скотт, - преувеличенно ласково улыбнулся маг, решив не срываться на непрошенном помощнике… по крайней мере не сразу. В конце концов, тот не со зла же. – А ты не подумал о такой маленькой, но крайне важной вещи – как, по-твоему, я должен буду выполнить этот чёртов заказ? Убить тебя, что ли?!  
\- Эээ… - так глубокомысленно протянул оборотень, что сразу стало ясно – об этом он явно не думал. – А просто сказать им, что убил – нельзя?  
\- Да можно было бы, конечно, - ещё более ласково кивнул Джексон, так что Скотт сразу же насторожился, ожидая подвоха. – Если бы они были легковерными идиотами и не оговорили необходимость доказательств заранее. И теперь, если я их не принесу – это испортит мою репутацию.  
\- Эээ… - повторил Скотт, на этот раз более нервно. Он отлично знал, насколько Джексон дорожит безукоризненностью свой репутации. – И что будем делать?  
\- Будем? – хмыкнул Джексон с наигранным злорадством. – Ты это придумал – тебе и решать. Ты же понимаешь, что отказаться от заказа я уже не могу?  
Скотт нервно кивнул и замолк в задумчивости.  
\- Не думаю, что в качестве доказательства им обязательно будет нужен весь труп, скорее всего и просто лапа сгодится, – добавил масла в огонь Джексон, внутренне усмехаясь. Некоторые глупые поступки должны быть наказаны, так или иначе.  
Скотт посмотрел на него неверящим взглядом и нервно сглотнул, не обнаружив на чужом лице ни намёка на шутку. Судя по виду, теперь он отчаянно решал, какую из лап ему меньше всего жалко.  
Предположительно, у альф не только лучше всего регенерируют раны, но и могут отрастать потерянные конечности. Но Джексон вовсе не рвался проверять это таким вот образом. Поэтому, выждав достаточное для наказание время, он опустил ладонь на голову всё ещё сидящего оборотня, чуть взъерошив непослушные чёрные вихры.  
\- Ладно тебе, ты же знаешь, я не стал бы отрезать тебе лапы. Не для этого я тебя два месяца лечил, всё же.  
\- Правда? – Скотт улыбнулся с оттенком облегчения. Похоже, даже не смотря на их отношения, от «страшного чёрного мага», он мог бы ждать и не такого.  
Джексон задумчиво нахмурился на это, и кивнул, развязывая пояс собственных штанов.  
\- Я лучше тебя им целиком сдам, - усмехнулся он. – Превращайся давай.  
Скотт снова сглотнул, послушно перетекая в форму чудовища.

Спустя ещё полчаса крестьяне соседней деревни были до глубины души поражены зрелищем тёмного мага, ведущего ужасающего оборотня на поводке, сделанном из своего пояса. Маг гордо усмехался, оборотень смотрел в землю и временами скулил, являя собой воплощение полнейшей покорности. Эпичности картины портили лишь поминутно спадающие штаны мага.  
Но заказ всё равно был оплачен в полном объёме


End file.
